


Not Quite How I Planned It

by SerStolas



Series: Post Rogue One Stories [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Children of Rogue One, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No one in this family can have a normal wedding, weird weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Jaq Andor, son of Cassian and Jyn, must deal with the injury of a loved one, and it spurs him into something he didn't quite plan.Because no one in the Rogue One family can ever have a 'traditional' wedding...Chapters 1 and 2 are set after A Visit Home and Chapters 3 and 4 are set after Chapter 1 of Breaking Away in my Post Rogue One Stories seriesA few readers wanted a bit more of the Rogue One children, so here you go.Chapter 1 - Jaq AndorChapter 2 - Shona RookChapter 3 - Biva AndorChapter 4 - Lev Andor





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to LucasArts/Disney

ABY 27

Jaq Andor had only been on Coruscant and finally off duty for a few hours when he received a holocall from Ocera Kal. Jaq stepped into a quiet corner of the barracks to take the call, wondering why Dobeen’s sister would be calling him. Dobeen was supposed to be going on leave in another two days,a and the two of them hoped to catch a few days on the city planet together before they got sent out on missions again.

“Hey, Ocera, what’s up?” Jaq asked as the image of Dobeen’s sister flickered into few.

Her distressed expression immediately put him on edge.

“Get to Cortanna Hospital as soon as you can, Jaq, it’s bad,” Ocera managed over the holo. Had she been crying? Jaq felt his blood go cold. 

“Dobeen?” he asked hesitantly.

Her nod had him mumbling a farewell and cutting the holo as he bolted through the barracks to find his Commander and advise her where Jaq would be.

The skycab ride to the medical center seemed to take hours, though Jaq knew it was merely a few minutes. He tapped his foot impatiently as the skycab docked and then made a fast clip towards the hospital entrance. 

One thing he’d always hated about the city-planet was how blasted big things were. He’d grown up on Yavin 4 where things were a manageable size, rather than an entire city swallowing a planet and every inch of ground possible and then some. It took several minutes to navigate the med center to the right floor, and he felt some mild relief when he saw Ocera Kal waiting for him by the nurse’s station. He and Dobeen weren’t family, so typically they wouldn’t let him back, but Ocera could blow past all that as Dobeen’s sister.

“What happened?” he demanded as Ocera reached out and took his shaking hand.

The pale red and gray Togruta female’s expression grew angry as she spoke in a low tone, her eyes darting about. “There was an attack on their convoy. New Republic’s claiming it was home grown terrorists, but there were rumors of white helmets, though no one will confirm or deny it.”

Jaq’s brows creased and he wondered just where Ocera had heard those rumors. He knew she worked somewhere in the New Republic government, though neither she nor Dobeen had ever said specifically where. “So not just some random attack?” he hissed in a very low voice.

It seemed to play right into every suspicion his parents, uncles, and aunt had mentioned for the past several years. Of course there was never any hard evidence, and both Jaq and Ocera knew that someone just might be destroying or covering up any hard evidence.

Jaq’s faith in the New Republic to actually keep the galaxy safe was slipping further with each passing day. But what could he, one lowly pilot, do about it, other than quit the Starfleet, and what good would that do anyone right now?  
He took a deep breath, in, out, and met Ocera’s golden eyes. “Can we see him?”

Ocera lead him through the hospital to Dobeen’s room. A few of the nurses eyed Jaq, but they didn’t stop him with Ocera at his side. 

Dobeen was hooked up to any number of monitors and machines, mask pressed over his face to help him breath, and unconscious.

“They said he should come round in the next 24 hours or so,” Ocera assured him. “But…they almost lost him, twice, before they got him here.”

“How long have you been here, Ocera?” Jaq asked as concern for her slipping into his tone as he realized how exhausted she looked.

“Two days,” she admitted after a long moment. She rubbed the back of her neck. “I’ll get you added to the visitor list.”

“Then you’ll go home and get some rest and real food,” Jaq ordered her. “I can stay here.”

She looked grateful and squeezed his shoulder before she slipped from the room. 

Jaq was just glad he’d already debriefed. He sighed and settled into the chair he knew that Ocera had occupied for the last two days, preparing himself for a long wait.

~~

Jaq dozed uncomfortably in the chair, half slumped over. Ocera had come and gone in the past 18 hours. Unfortunately she’d had to check in at work rather than remain at her brother’s side, but she promised to come back that evening and relieve Jaq for a bit. Neither of them mentioned she’d have a hard time removing him from his boyfriend’s side.

The shift of the big Togruta’s body on the bed woke Jaq out of the fitful doze and his brown eyes flew open to regard Dobeen’s golden eyes, for the first time since he’d reached the hospital.

“You kriffing sheb,” Jaq hissed softly, biting back a sob of relief as he reached out for Dobeen’s hand.

The doctors interrupted anything else he might have to say, and it was almost another two hours before they were alone again. This time though, Dobeen’s mask had been removed and he was breathing on his own. 

Jaq clutched at the larger man’s hand, his eyes trailing along Dobeen’s bandaged and battered body. “Of course you’d step in front of someone else and protect them,” he sighed. “And lose a blasted leg in the process. What were you thinking, Dobeen?”

“Reacted, didn’t think,” the big Togruta managed a half smile. “Didn’t mean to worry you, Jaq. Sorry we won’t get the leave we planned.”

“You idiot,” Jaq hissed. “You really think that’s what’s bothering me? I could have lost you, you big lug. I love you, kriff it.”

“Bout blasted time you said that,” Ocera muttered from the doorway.

Jaq flushed as Dobeen’s sister entered the room, regarding her injured brother and his lover. “He’s been mooning over you for three frecking years, Jaq, and now you finally say I love you? Just like your parents, I’ll bet.”

“I always knew,” Dobeen defended weakly. “He, we, just never said it.”

“You two are impossible,” Ocera swore.

The next thing Jaq said threw both Kals for a loop.

“Marry me, Dobeen, now?” Jaq asked, gripping his boyfriend’s hand tightly.

Ocera groaned and Dobeen blinked once then coughed a little. “Your timing is bantha shit, Jaq.”

“Yeah, but I can’t live thinking that you might die and you weren’t mine and I wasn’t yours,” Jaq replied.

Ocera frowned. “Kriff, you mean you want to marry him now, right here, while he’s in the kriffing hospital?”

Dobeen narrowed his eyes at Jaq and Jaq felt himself begin to sweat as the minutes ticked by.

“Fine,” Dobeen said at last, though he scowled a little at Jaq. “I expect a decent honeymoon though, we when can both arrange leave and I’m healed up. Ocera will you go grab an official?”

“You are both insane,” Ocera muttered as she stalked from the room.

How she found someone Jaq and Dobeen would never be entirely sure, but half an hour later an officiant, a short green Twi’lek with amused blue eyes, stood at the end of Dobeen’s hospital bed. Ocera leaned against the wall with her arms crossed as she eyed her brother and soon-to-be brother-in-law.

“Well, I’m Ifiyla,” the Twi’lek informed them, her voice laced with amusement. “And I’ll be performing your impromptu ceremony today. Don’t worry, this isn’t the first one like it I’ve seen.” She grinned and looked at Dobeen. “Dobeen Kal, will you take Jaq Andor to be your lawful husband and mate, in the eyes of the galaxy and those gathered here today, in sickness and health, for the rest of your days?”

“I will,” Dobeen replied, his voice a bit hoarse, but his tone firm.

“Very good,” Ifiyla eyed Jaq. “Do you Jaq Andor, take Dobeen Kal to be your lawful husband and mates, in the eyes of the galaxy and all gathered here, in sickness and health, for the rest of your days?” 

“I do,” Jaq replied, his eyes glimmering as he glanced at Dobeen.

“Then I pronounce Jaq Andor and Dobeen Kal to be lawfully wed, by the power invested in me by the city of Coruscant and the New Republic.” The Twi’lek grinned. “You may kiss.”

Jaq leaned over the hospital bed and brushed his lips lightly against Dobeen’s. “I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you too, Jaq,” Dobeen replied. “Now and forever.”

They had to part long enough to sign documentation and data pads, then Ifiyla left them alone with Ocera. 

“We’ll have to submit the right forms in the morning,” Dobeen murmured to Jaq. “Though I doubt anyone will really be surprised.”

“No, Dobeen Kal-Andor, I don’t think they will,” Jaq grinned down at his husband.

“I still say you two are idiots,” Ocera told them. “I’m going to go scrounge up some cake from the cafeteria, and you’d better call your parents, Jaq.”

Jaq blinked, eyes going wide. “Oh Shit.”

~~

As the holocall faded away, Cassian turned and lifted a brow at his wife. “So, shall we plan a large reception or something small for the family?” he inquired.

Jyn was still shaking her head at their oldest son. “They got married in a kriffing hospital room. They didn’t even bother warning us beforehand, or calling us during the ceremony.”

Cassian shrugged. “Does anyone in this family really ever have a normal wedding, Jyn? You and I got married on the bridge of a ship, Bodhi and Vexei got married in Cloud City by Lando, and our niece got married in an ‘all night Jedi Temple’ on kriffing Nar Shaddaa.”

“I had hoped our son would break the mold,” Jyn muttered.

“Well there’s always Biva and Lev if they ever get married,” Cassian shrugged, seeming to take all of this rather well. “I say we throw a big party when they take leave here though.”

Jyn met her husband’s gaze and saw the mirth in those brown eyes and chuckled. “Mm, big party indeed. Break out all the childhood pictures, get Ocera to find as many as she can of Dobeen?”

“Perfect,” Cassian replied.


	2. Jedi Temple of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shona Rook's wedding, inspired by tales of Vegas Weddings.
> 
> For NewLeeland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars belongs to LucasArts/Disney

Shona Rook slumped in a booth at her favorite cantina on Nar Shaddaa, just off the Promenade and in one of the less seedy parts of the city-planet.

Shona had been born on Nar Shaddaa, and lived here until her parents had adopted her when she'd been ten. Due to the nature of their work, the Rooks had returned here more than once, though they were always fairly careful where they went.

They always made a stop at the last orphanage Shona'd lived though, and donated what they could. It was a tradition that Shona carried on every time she visited the planet now.

A year ago she'd bought her own ship and begun hauling freight on her own, thinking that at 24 she was more than old enough to be on her own. She still saw her parents and their ship every few months, but it was certainly easier to conduct her romantic affairs when she wasn't living on the same ship was her pilot father and Mandaloran mother.

She took another sip of the amber colored liquid in her tumbler, eyes fixed on no particular point head, and really only wanting to get drunk enough tonight to sleep. Her luck in romance was absolute shit, she wagered, and if she got drunk enough, hopefully she wouldn't see Opehi's eyes in her dreams.

Half a year ago, the other Twi'lek had informed Shona that she was ending their relationship. There were times it seemed tenuous at best, but Shona had been half in love with the other woman. She'd seen Ophei whenever she'd visited Nar Shaddaa, and they'd met in this cantina more than once before heading back to the other woman's place and spending days entwined with each other.

Life for Twi'leks in general wasn't easy. Shona typically wasn't bothered here, but she'd developed a certain sort of reputation for being dangerous, courtesy of the skills she'd learned at her mother's knee.

Three standard month's ago Oephi had sent Shona a message telling her she wanted to meet to talk. They'd been scheduled a meeting at another cantina.

Shona had arrived only in time to see an associate of Oephi's husband killing the lovely green Twi'lek in a nearby alley, in order to get back at Oephi's husband.

She admitted the man had been seemed genuinely distressed, but that hadn't brought Oephi back, nor changed the fact that Shona's former lover had become nothing more than a pawn in someone else's game.

She realized her glass was empty and eyed the bottom for a long moment before forcing herself out of the booth and to the bar. “More whiskey,” she ordered.

“Not tonight, Shona,” the bartender told her.

Shona raised her lavender eyes to meet the deep brown of the cocoa skinned bartender. “Not funny, Naeim,” she growled.

“Save that tone for someone who will be impressed,” Naeim  snorted. “I've known you since we were children, Shona. It doesn't scare me.”  
Naeim  had family on Nar Shaddaa, not that she spoke to them much, but she'd played with some of the children from Shona's orphanage when they'd been kids. Some years later they'd become reacquainted when Shona had discovered Naeim  bar-tending here.

“Kriff it, Naeim.”

The human woman shrugged and glanced towards the time. “Go sit your ass down, I get off in half an hour and I'll take you home and you can sleep it off on my couch. You mother would shoot you if she saw you like this.”

“Wouldn't shoot be, but she'd cuff me,” Shona muttered.

Naiem shrugged in response. Shona muttered and wandered back to an empty booth. She'd paid enough tonight that the owner would leave her alone.

So she'd ended up on the couch in Naiem's seedy apartment that night. Then the night after, then a night a few months later when Shona returned to Nar Shaddaa.

Somehow she'd ended up in Naiem's bed on the fourth time at the woman's apartment. Every visit made it harder to leave, and Shona began to realize she was falling in love with the human woman.

Her life as a freighter pilot didn't exactly lend itself to a normal home life or settling down, though, and she didn't want to stay on Nar Shaddaa for long periods of time. But Naiem was there, every time she was in port, warm and willing.

This time she was here with her cousin Jaq Andor and his boyfriend Dobeen Kal. The two were here on a layover before they were sent to their next assignments, and as luck would have it, Shona had been in port.

They were drinking whiskey again, though this time Shona was just sipping it, her eyes flickering over towards the bar where Naiem was on duty every once in awhile.

Dobeen elbowed her lightly. “That her?” the big Togruta asked.

“Hmm?” Shona asked, swinging her gaze back towards him.

“The bartender, is that the woman you're in love with?” Dobeen asked again.

Shona flushed a tad. “Maybe,” she admitted. She almost wished she was wearing a helm right now, but you couldn't drink with a helm on.

“Should ask her to marry you,” Jaq mused as she glanced towards the dark skinned Naiem. “With as much as you carry on about her over comm.”

“Really, Jaq?” Shona snorted. “I should be telling you the same thing. You've been with Dobeen for over two years now.”

“Err..” Jaq was left speechless.

Shona smirked. “Thought so.”

“Well at least introduce us,” Dobeen told her.

“When she gets off,” Shona promised. She glanced back towards Naiem and sighed inwardly. She actually sort of wished marriage was in the cards, but she didn't know that she could leave a spouse every time she had to ship out to delivery cargo, and she didn't want to stay on Nar Shaddaa. Naiem had never mentioned wanting to leave either.

Sooner than she expected, Naiem slid into the booth next to her, hanging an arm over Shona's shoulders as she leaned in to kiss the Twi'lek. “Who are your friends?” Naiem asked. “You all have been looking over at me all night.”

Jaq grinned and offered a hand. “Jaq Andor, Shona's cousin. This is Dobeen, my boyfriend.”

“Pleasure,” Naiem replied, shaking both their hands. “Shona's mentioned you. New Republic military, right?”

“As much as the military exists,” Dobeen snorted. “The non-aggression pacts give it little actual teeth.”

“I hear that,” Naiem agreed. She leaned into Shona's side as Shona slid an arm around her waist.

“I was just telling Shona earlier she should just marry you already,” Jaq remarked, shooting a smirk at his cousin.

Shona looked about ready to strangle him barehanded. She felt Naiem stiffen a bit beside her, then the woman relaxed and shot Shona a curious glance.

“So why don't you marry me, Shona?” Naiem asked lightly.

Shona felt as if the air had left her lungs. This was the woman who'd dragged her out of a drunken stupor over Oephi's death, and the woman who'd put up with her less than frequent visits for a year now.

The woman who'd welcomed her back every single time.

“I don't know that I'm the settling down sort,” Shona answered at last. “And you've got a job and a life here.”

Naiem arched fine black brows at her. “Someone might be able to convince me to travel, with the right sort of persuasion.”

Shona felt a warmth spread through her as she regarded Naiem.

Quite suddenly, she didn't want to spend another night alone and without Naiem in her bed.

“So marry me tonight?” Shona suggested.

Dobeen and Jaq gawked at her.

Naiem's brows went a little higher. “Well if you're serious, there are a few places we can get married tonight, here on Nar Shaddaa.”

Part of her brain told her this was insane. The other part was too wrapped up in the idea of being with Naiem.

“So lets go,” she found herself saying.

Naiem grinned and rose from the table, pulling Shona with her. “Just making sure, you've only had half a glass and are in your right mind, right?”

“Totally in my right mind,” Shona replied.

Naiem lead them back out onto the Promenade and then off the main thoroughfare, but still in the touristy part of the planet, until they reached a rather garish looking storefront with “Jedi Temple of Love” emblazoned in neon pink on the outside.

Shona stared at it for a moment.

“You can't be serious,” Jaq protested.

Shona gripped Naiem's hand a little tighter. “Well, they are open.”

“They're always open,” Naiem replied dryly. “Last chance, you really want to do this?”

“You really want to join me on my ship?” Shona asked, turning to face her girlfriend. She took both of Naiem's hands in her own. “Can you make a home on the _Breakwater?"_

Naiem smiled softly. “If its with you, Shona, I could make a home just about anywhere.”

"Lets do this then.” Shona took a deep breath, and stepped inside with Naiem.

Dobeen and Jaq exchanged a look. “Aunt Vex is going to lose her shit.”

“Maybe,” Dobeen acknowledged. “But don't you think at least one family member should be there for the wedding?”

Jaq sighed and let Dobeen pull him in after the two women.

~~  
Bodhi Rook was under their ship, examining a circuit panel when his wife came strolling out, a look of disbelief on her face.

He frowned and rolled out from under the ship. “Vex? What's wrong?”

She blinked at him. “I didn't think anything could really surprise me, then this happens.” She flipped the datapad she was holding around.

Bodhi's eyes widened as he stared down at a picture of their daughter kissing a lovely, cocoa skinned woman in front of someone in an elaborate, garish set of bright pink robes that looked as if they were modeled off of traditional Jedi wear.  
The words “Jedi Temple of Love” were scrawled across the wall in the background, flashing in neon pink.

“Oh Force, what did Shona do?” he asked.

“Evidently she got married to her girlfriend on a dare from our nephew,” Vexei replied, her lips twitching.

“That one bartender, Naiem?” Bodhi frowned faintly in recognition.

“That's the one,” Vexei replied.

“Huh, well, I would have liked to have been invited to our daughter's wedding, but I suppose if they invite us to the reception at least..” Bodhi trailed off.

Vexei snorted. “Looks like she just couldn't wait any longer.” She grinned at him. “Guess it runs in the family.”

Bodhi laughed. “I guess it does.”


	3. Biva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biva's story, by request. Because no one in this family will ever have a normal wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars belongs to Disney/LucasArts

“Captain Euxor, transport is incoming.”

Euxor looked up from the data pad on his desk and lifted a brow at the Private standing at the entrance to the Intelligence office. “And?” 

“Captain Andor’s Pathfinder group is on the transport,” came the answer.

Euxor felt a smile flicker over his lips, and then he sighed and glanced back at the stack of data pads on his desk.

Colonel Anders snorted from her desk as she saw the look on Euxor’s expression. “Go and meet the transport, Captain, your head won’t be here for the next few hours and we aren’t going to be cracking any new codes today. Go. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

Euxor saluted his commanding officer. “Thank you, Ma’am,” he replied before leveraging himself out of his chair and limping towards the doorway. The Private who’d come to get him hid a smile and lead the way back towards the runway where the transport would be landing. Euxor followed a bit more slowly due to his limp, the prospect of seeing Biva Andor after she’d been out on mission for the past two months making him grin.

They defected a year and a half ago, and now were firmly entrenched in the Resistance. Biva was on and off the base on D’Qar, depending on where the Pathfinders were needed, as was her brother-in-law Dobeen Kal-Andor. Her brother Jaq Andor’s presence on base depended on where the X-Wing pilots were needed. The only member of her family who could reliably be found on base was Lev Andor, since he worked as a Resistance medic.

Euxor recalled Biva’s parents reaction to Lev defecting. Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso-Andor had already been on base when their children arrived, and they’d fully expected Jaq and Biva. Both wanted Lev to get further schooling beyond his years of training on Cloud City, but he’d refused. He’d told his family quite bluntly that his place was with the Resistance with the rest of his kin and he wasn’t going anywhere.

The look on his face had resulted in no one prodding him further.

Euxor was just as glad Lev had been on base when his squad had been rescued two months later. It had been Lev’s ingenuity that allowed the youngest Andor to cobble together enough cybernetics to allow Euxor to walk again. The damage to his spine had been too long without real treatment for full movement and ability to be restored, but Euxor did walk again, unassisted, for all that he limped now.

When his field career had been abruptly halted as a result of the First Order attack, Euxor quickly found himself a place in intelligence, cracking code and sifting through reports. The Resistance would have found him work, but Euxor was glad to have found a place he fit in so well.

He’d missed Biva while she’d been out, but then he always did. It would be nice to know she’d be in bed with him again in their quarters that night.

No one ever said anything about them sharing quarters. Space was restricted enough that the Quartermaster just shrugged when they’d requested a shared room, and they’d pushed the bunks together. Jaq had asked, once, when Euxor and Biva were going to get married, but her parents had merely shrugged at it all. It wasn’t as if Cassian and Jyn hadn’t been together for years before they married. And not everyone did get married, Lev had pointed out. It depended on what the individuals wanted, and if they felt it was needed.

That conversation had been on Euxor’s mind a lot recently, with Biva being out in the field. There really wasn’t any reason to not get married, they just had never really seen the opportunity to, and getting something like rings, well, that was not something the Resistance got in regular supply runs.

It was a thought, though. One more tie binding the two of them together.

Euxor pushed lightly through the crowd that was waiting for the transport. It wasn’t a large one, but enough people wanted to see the Pathfinders (and enough medical staff was on standby for the injured), that he did have to make his way to the front.

Lev was there, of course, along with Cassian and Jyn. Occasionally they heard comments about how they were the model Resistance family, two generations willing to fight against tyranny and oppression. He knew that Jyn and Cassian had never wanted this war for their children, but they stood by them, all the same, and they fought with them.

There was no keeping an Andor down.

Biva filed off the transport with the rest of her squad, shooting her brother and parents a fierce smile before she let Euxor envelop her in his embrace. The small Mirialan woman caught his lips in a kiss and he wrapped an arm around her waist, feeling the same relief he always did at having her home and safe.

“Missed you,” he told her as other Pathfinders filed out around them and reunited with friends and loved ones.

“No injuries?” Lev demanded at their left, and Biva glanced away from Euxor long enough to shake her head. “I’m fine, little brother.”

“Well hugs for us then, and we’ll leave you two to your sappy reunion,” Lev informed her and held out his arms. Biva laughed and hugged him and then their parents. After a round of warm welcomes and a promise to see them at dinner, the Andors let her go back to Euxor. 

He pressed his forehead against hers when she was back in his arms, sighing in contentment as he felt the line of her body against his own. “I’ll never get used to watching you go into danger,” he commented. 

“Like I ever did with you,” Biva replied. “Think they’ll have the usual party tonight?”

“Like they do every time someone comes home safe?” Euxor asked with a laugh, turning and guiding her back towards their rooms. “More than likely.”

Biva nodded and looked at him casually. “What do you say we give them something more to celebrate than just a homecoming?” she asked.

Euxor paused in the middle of the hall and eyed her. “What do you mean?” he asked. “You’re not pregnant, are you?”

She elbowed him in the ribs. “No, shab. I want to get married.”

“Tonight?” Euxor blinked. “Why all of the sudden?”

Not like it hadn’t been on his mind too, but..

“Prepare for the worst, hope for the best,” Biva quoted by way of explanation. “One of the villages we were sent to check out, almost everyone had been murdered by the Order.” Her voice grew tight. “There was a man crying over the body of his lover. He kept saying over and over how he’d wanted to marry her, but he’d just never asked…there would always be another day.”

“There still might be another day,” Euxor pointed out. 

“There might be, or the First Order could find us tomorrow,” Biva retorted. “So I want to ask the General. I want to marry you tonight.”

“It’s fairly short notice,” Euxor noted.

“So’s every wedding in our family,” Biva shrugged. “We don’t have time or resources for a fancy wedding. So let’s just get it done.” She reached out and took his hand. “I love you Euxor. I want to go to bed knowing tonight that you’re mine and I’m yours, legally bound and all that kriff.”

“Fine, but we’re telling your parents first,” he told her.

“Then lets go find them,” Biva replied. She grinned and tugged on his hand, pulling her after him.

Chuckling, Euxor followed.


	4. Lev and Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABY 38, two years after The Force Awakens, Lev Andor has been with the Resistance for 9 years. In that time he's seen a lot, from injured soldiers to, within the past year and a half, defecting First Order personnel, ever since one Finn Dameron, former Stormtrooper, assisted Poe Dameron in escaping a Star Destroyer. 
> 
> His current bunkmate and sometimes lover Ghost, one of those former Stormtroopers, has a tendency to keep him on his toes, but even he didn't expect this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a couple of requests for Lev's wedding story, so here you go :) 
> 
> Note that Lev was 19, almost 20 when he defected with his family, and didn't really get attached to anyone during his first few years with the Resistance. The defection of additional First Order soldiers after Finn defected in TFA changed his life quite a bit. How he and Ghost met will eventually be told in one of the chapters of Breaking Away.

Lev Andor scrubbed at his eyes as he passed through the halls of the current Resistance base. They'd had to leave D'Qar behind a year ago after the First Order had found them, and some people were still jumpy, particularly the First Order defectors who had joined the Resistance.

It was interesting how the defection of one Finn Dameron, Poe Dameron's now-spouse had spread through the ranks of pilots and Stormtroopers among the First Order. The defections tended to come in spurts, Lev had noticed, and were small, those who could manage to smuggle themselves and a few others out without pulling the remaining might of the First Order down on their heads.

The thoughts of defecting Stormtroopers were fresh on Lev's mind today. He'd spent most of the day helping inprocess a group of children, former First Order cadets ranging in age from four to seventeen. The Resistance had hit a First Order training facility and rescued the children from that nightmare, but Lev knew almost all those children would have lingering issues as a result of their time with the Order. General Organa had already begun canvasing for refuges for the children with the help of Finn, finding places that were willing to take them in. Inevitably some of them would stay on base, but most would hopefully find homes with non-military families...

He'd been on his feet for almost twenty hours with almost no breaks and he was hungry and exhausted. All Lev wanted to do was grab some food from the mess pantries, because there were always soldiers keeping odd hours, use the refresher, and sleep. He still had blood from injuries some of the children had sustained on his scrubs.

Lev slipped into the mess and towards the kitchens, finding one cook on duty baking bread and managed to haggle a fresh loaf, sliced meat, and a few pieces of fruit from them. If Ghost was still awake she'd probably want fruit. He smiled as he made his way back towards the room he shared with his lover. Ghost's discovery of fruit when she'd first arrived on the Resistance base on D'Qar a year and a half ago was one of Lev's favorite memories. 

Ghost had been part of a small platoon of Stormtroopers who'd managed to get away from the main formation and actually surrender during a ground battle. There'd been a number of suspicions, of course, but the troopers had all stated they'd heard of FN-2187, now called Finn. Finn had been brought in to read their intentions after they'd been rounded up and placed in a battle cruiser's brig for observation. Evidently his training with Leia had paid off, and all but one of the troopers was sincere in their surrender and wish to defect. 

They'd been brought back to base and in-processed, most of the group wishing to actually join the Resistance. Only one wanted to leave, and Lev knew that man had eventually ended up somewhere in the Outer Rim. The rest though chose to stay, and with the assistance of doctors and many others, slowly adjust to life with the Resistance. PTSD was common among defecting First Order troops, they'd found, and no wonder given their conditioning. 

Most chose what Lev tended to think of as relatively 'normal' names. There was a Han among the first group, even a Bodhi and Jyn. That last one had amused to Lev to no end. Two kept nicknames though. Eyes had been known for his sharp sight and aim. And Ghost? Well, if Ghost didn't want to be followed, Lev had yet to meet someone other than a Force-Sensitive who could track her. 

He recalled the first time they'd met, during the inprocessing when he'd assisted in a physical. She and the other troopers were assigned Resistance personnel member to act as their guide and he knew Ghost had worked well with Peli, but somehow over the next few days, when she'd come to check on her injured comrades in medical, she'd gravitated towards Lev.

Her hearing had been damaged in an explosion just before they'd surrendered, and resources were stretched thin, so she'd had to learn how to live partially deaf and without the implants that would have been available before the war. Ghost had informed him once that the First Order probably would have simply terminated her if it had interfered with her ability to fight.

He'd started helping guide her through day to day life in the Resistance when he wasn't working, and somewhere along the line they'd crossed that line between friend and lover. She'd made the first move, bracketing his face with her hands one day and telling him quite firmly that she was going to yell at him if he didn't kiss her. Her hearing was damaged, but not her vocal cords.

He balanced the basket of food he carried in one hand and tapped in the code for their room. The sun had gone down hours ago, and the room was illuminated only by a single light at their desk. Ghost lay on the bed, face a mask of concentration as she read something on a datapad. Her gray eyes flickered when she saw him. 

~~Good Evening~~ Lev signed after he set the basket down. Ghost was good at reading lips now, but with just one lamp on he thought signing might make it easier on both of them.

Ghost sat up, a small smile flickering over her lips as she set the data pad aside. ~~You missed dinner~~

~~Busy with former cadets~~ he signed back, sighing as he did. ~~Glad we got them out of there. They're going to need a lot of help though.~~

~~We can help~~ Ghost signed. ~~I can help.~~

Ghost worked mainly with Lev's brother-in-law Euxor Andor in Intelligence, sifting through data and reports. Even then, she was often one of the first to volunteer to help new defectors when they came in now.

~~I know~~ Lev replied. ~~One thing I love about ~~

Ghost slipped off the bed and came to slide her arms around Lev. She was almost as tall as he was, broad shouldered and solid, with bronze skin and dark hair. She needed to tilt her head only a little to brush her lips against his own. Her voice was low when she spoke. "I love you too, Lev."

"I brought fruit," he replied, nodding towards the basket. She watched his lips intently for a moment and smiled again as she reached out and grabbed a piece of vinefruit, beginning to nibble on it as she returned to sit on the edge of the bed.

Lev formed a sandwich and sat beside her, their thighs touching amiably as they ate. He turned his head, speaking when in between bites. "You were concentrating fairly hard on something when I came in. May I ask what?"

Ghost bit her lip for a moment, a sign she was nervous, before she set her half eaten fruit down and started signing.

~~I was reading the report on the training facility. Those children will need homes~~ she signed.

~~Hopefully the General can find good ones, though they will be on base for a bit~~ he signed back.

~~I was thinking about that~~ Ghost signed. ~~This is the second time they have pulled children from a training facility. Last time some of them stayed on base and were adopted by Resistance personnel. Some of the older ones who are harder to find homes for~~

Lev thought back to the story of his own family, how his two older siblings and his cousin were all adopted, all older than the cute infant stage that many parents wanted to adopt children at.

~~Yes~~ he ventured. ~~Some of the older children may stay on base. Why?~~

~~Do you want children?~~ Ghost asked suddenly.

Lev froze a moment as he considered the question. He didn't have anything against children. He thought someday he might have children, maybe with Ghost.

~~Maybe?~~ He responded. ~~One child, go from there?~~ His eyes narrowed thoughtfully as Ghost looked away. ~~You want children?~~ he asked.

~~I helped with the last group. I always helped with cadets before I was assigned active duty~~ Ghost replied. ~~I'm not good with babies. But I am with older kids.~~

~~You want to see if one of them needs a home~~ Lev didn't make it a question.

Ghost heaved a sigh. ~~Yes.~~ The tilt of her hands was quite firm. ~~I can get different quarters, if needbe.~~

~~But you don't want to~~ Lev signed. So she was fully prepared to offer a home to a former stormtrooper cadet, alone if she had to.  
He tilted his head. ~~We'd have to move into family quarters. What else were you researching.~~

~~I've been thinking about more than that~~ Ghost admitted. ~~I've been thinking about family, marriage, all of that. It is easier to list someone as your next of kin when you are married.~~

~~But that isn't the only reason to get married~~ Lev signed, his heart beating a bit faster. 

~~You get married when you are in love~~ Ghost informed him. ~~And I am in love with you~~

"So you want to get married?" Lev asked and signed at the same time.

~~I want to marry you~~ Ghost confirmed. ~~Will you marry me, Lev?~~

Lev always thought he'd be the one proposing. But his family never did things the normal way.

~~We have to uphold my family tradition if I do~~ Lev replied with a grin.

~~And what tradition is that?~~ Ghost asked.

~~We get married tomorrow~~ Lev informed her.

~~The sooner the better~~ Ghost grinned as she signed.

~~Then I will marry you, my heart~~ Lev signed in response.

Ghost didn't sign back, instead, she pulled him back onto their bed, and everything else was forgotten for some time.

The next morning, though, Lev rounded up his family at breakfast. With grins and amused eye rolls, the Andor family et al went looking for an officer to perform the ceremony.


End file.
